The Team
by gr8d-drew
Summary: This isn't in any continuity or defined universe. Basically these are the heros from different shows/movies that I think would be able to save the world. Note: The first stories i made of this were essentially lost but heres "season 2".
1. Episode 1: COBRAs Plot

SEASON TWO

Episode 1 COBRA Plot

On the last episode…

The team traveled to Salzburg, Austria to rescue the Von Trapp family from 1940's era Nazis. Having still not found a replacement for Selene who was lost retrieving the Arc De Triumph the team still manages to rescue the family. As the group prepares to leave in the Falcon a Tiger tank appears. In an unlikely turn of events the tank is destroyed by John McClain. Now the team sits back and rests at the command center. Waiting for the next mission.

* * *

* * *

Jack is tired. They all are. Images of Selene haunt their dreams. It hits Jack the most. How could he have let it happen? No one should have been hurt. They all should have made it back. This is his job though. Jack has been doing this kind of thing for years now first in the military then at CTU and now working with Zordon stopping some of the craziest bastards around. This is a rare moment where he can actually kick back and rest a little. But it's a short lived one.

" Jack you're needed in the command room" says the voice over Jacks wrist communicator.

Jack grumbles a weak response. That was Zordon something must be going on. Jack checks himself in the mirror changes into a clean shirt, new socks, and ties on his boots and heads over. The rest of the team is gathered around. Zordon, just some inter-dimensional floating head in a jar stares down at them. And someone else. Someone he's never seen before. Jack only nods his head to the greeting from his team.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly" Zordon says "Id like to introduce you to the newest member on the Team, Silk Specter"

Silk Specter or more accurately Silk Specter II, former member of the Watchmen nods and gives a awkward wave. Han Solo pilot of the Millenium Falcon steps forward extending a hand.

"It's a pleasure, good to see a pretty face here" he says reaching for her hair with out stretched fingers. He's stopped by Beatrix Kiddo.

"None of that Han, or you'll be losing that hand"

"Then what will you use for fun"? Han asks pulling his hand back.

"Um Thanks for the welcome" says Silk Specter as Han and Beatirx exchange glares. "Im hoping to do you all proud."

"Yeah, im sure You'll do great" says Tommy, also known as the White Power Ranger, as he walks up and shakes her hand. "Its good to have you on board"

"Oh yes, Im sure you'll be a daisy" drawls Doc Holiday tossing back another shot of whiskey in his steel cup.

In the back Indiana Jones walks over to Jack Bauer who is flipping through some files. "What do you think Jack?" Indy asks. "Think this doll has the stuff"

Jack looks up from the files at Indy then over at Silk Specter who is chatting it up with Tommy, Han, and Beatrix while Doc pretty much ignores the group and continues drinking. " She has the stuff, but I wonder if it's the kind of stuff that will get the job done"

"Don't be so hard on the girl Jack" says Indy "Its not her fault what happened with Selene." Indy turns to go and greet Silk Specter. "And Jack its not yours either."

Jack only replies with a "humph" and starts looking over the files again.

After a couple minutes he notices a presence and looks up into the eyes of Silk Specter staring back into his, extending her hand out. "Hi" she bursts out in a cheery manner. Jack looks at her hand and follows it back to her eyes. He then lowers his head back into the files muttering a gruff "welcome to the Team". Silk Specter lowers her hand obviously disappointed.

In a flash the atmosphere changes. Lights and sirens start blarring. Jack tosses down the files and steps in front of the chamber holding Zordon. "Whats going on?"

"Team," Zordons voice booms, "CTU has sent intel that the terrorist group known as COBRA is close to assembling the Weather Dominator device"

"The Weather Dominator device" Han asks " Does that like, control weather?"

"Wow" mumbles Beatrix

"The device is capable of manipulating weather patterns to create devastating weather conditions. If completed COBRA is capable of wrecking havoc across the world"

"Okay so where is this device being assembled at?" asks Jack.

"The location is currently unknown. But to activate the device they first must retrieve a power source for it to work effectively"

"Whats the power source?" asks Indy. "If we can get to it before they do we can stall them"

"The machine is powered by energon crystals a rare and powerful gem. There are only two known crystals in the world. One at the Weapon X facility in Alkelhi Lake, Canada"

"And where is the other?" Jack asks.

" In the center of Antartica, in a place known as the Savage Land"

"The Savage Land?"

The team looks around at each other for answers but none seems to have any.

"Alright" Jack bellows " We know what we need to do here, Ill lead a team to Alkelhi Lake, Kiddo, Han you'll be with me. Indy you'll take a team to the Savage Land."

" Okay Jack, Ill take Doc, Specter and Tommy"

"No, Tommy, will wait in the wing and get us more intel. We don't know yet which site they'll hit and we'll need someone to continue looking for their main base"

"Don't worry Jack im on that" Tommy says giving a thumbs up.

"Team, be careful out there. I fear there is more to this then controlling weather." Zordon warns.

"Alright then, lets get going" Jack says leading his team out to the Falcon as Indy and his team heads to his waiting plane.

* * *

* * *

The last guest walks through the metal detectors setting them off with a short shrill burst of sound. The man opens his coat so the Storm Trooper on his right can remove the Walther P-38. The Storm Trooper runs a wand over the man and clears him to pass. He sits down at the table and joins his hand. The table is full of people. Some are just lackeys surrounding their boss. The chair at the head of the table spins around revealing a cloaked figure.

"Good Good, the last of our guests has arrived" rasps Emperor Palpatine. "We can now get on with our business, It has come to my attention that Zordon is aware of COBRAs plan to complete the Weather Dominator"

"Thatsssss not a problem, Palpatine" hisses Cobra Commander "Zordon issss a fool who is unable to…" Cobra Commander stops as a loud bang interrupts him. Laughing is heard approaching.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ah ha." The man in a purple suit stops at the table and looks around at everyone seated. " Hiya fellas"

"Whose this clown"? asks meth lord Charlie Bucket

" Who me? Says the man looking befuddled as he stands up turning side to side "Im just a messenger really"

"And what is it you want here" Says Herr Zeller

"Zordon isn't your problem"

"And who is?" Asks the female in the long red trench coat

"Bauer" the man in the clown make up stares at them "Jack Bauer. Kill him and Zordon Teeeam falls apart"

"And if its that easy why haven't you done it yet" Charlie asks.

"If you're good at something don't do it for free, this plan you got isn't going to work even separated they will pull together. But separate Jack and the team has no leader"

Herr Zeller looks at Palpatine then back at the Joker "What do you want?"

"Oh we'll get to that later."

"ENOUGH" yells Palpatine "you don't just walk in here Joker and start demanding anything Ill show you to respect the EMPIRE" sparks of light start dancing on Palpatines fingers as he raises them up. But he stops midway as the Joker produces a thermal detonator from his coat.

"na na na we don't want to go blowing this out of proportion." Joker says waving the detonator back and forth. "tell you what heres my card, call me when you start taking things more seriously." he tosses a card onto the table and still waving the thermal detonator backs away through the doors and gone. Herr Zeller picks up the card and turns it to reveal a Joker.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Episode 2: Welcome to the Jungle

SEASON TWO

Episode 2 WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

On the last episode…

The team meets at Zordons command center and meet the newest member of the team, Silk Specter. While gathered there CTU sends over information about the terrorist group COBRA and there plan to complete the weather dominator. However COBRA doesn't have the key piece to activate the machine, energon crystals. There are only two known locations for the crystals forcing the team to split up to try and retrieve them before COBRA does. Jack will lead Han and Kiddo to Alkelhi Lake while Indy will take Holiday and Specter to the Savage Land leaving Tommy to continue the search for COBRA's main headquarters…..

* * *

* * *

In the Falcon the flight to Alkelhi Lake would take only minutes. The former Canadian military base is located in an isolated section of the Canadian wilderness. Its purpose was to create the perfect living weapon. Unfortunately it almost succeeded the only problem with the weapon was that he could still think for himself. Jack brought his team into the briefing room to go over the plan before the flight to the base. Chloe O'Brian his best tech girl at CTU had sent over all the files they had on the base including original blue prints. Still with all the information he had in his hands it was the information he was lacking that bothered him. The facility opened after WW2. There were files on secret weapons. Guns, tanks, planes, even time machines and cloaking devices. He even had the schematics for these things. He looked at the blue prints of the base. Nothing seemed to be missing accept one piece of the map. There was a hallway that seemingly led to nothing. He couldn't find any information on exactly why this facility had shut down. He found numerous files on many "living" weapons but none that actually specified what those weapons were.

As Jack continued to flip through files and pull out the most essential information Han Solo and Beatrix Kiddo entered the room. Both had a bag containing various gear that they could use on this mission. Han was dressed in his Hoth cold suit and had various blasters and grenades attached. Kiddo dressed in a similar outfit that was more slimmed down the only visible weapon was her Hatori Hanzo sword.

Han dropped his bag with a thud, grabs a seat sitting down hard and throwing his feet up onto the table. Kiddo also drops her bag onto the table then before sitting down she hits Han's legs with her sheathed sword causing them to fall off the table.

"Hey what did you do that for" he demands

"Maybe you could take this a little more seriously, its not a game" Kiddo scolds.

Han simply lets out a humph and folds his arms while leaning back into the chair. Jack looks up and at the two.

"Okay lets get going on this"

"Im all ears Jackie" Han says still starring daggers at Kiddo

Jack stares at Han giving him a warning with his eyes saying don't call me that again, before continuing.

" Okay on the screen is satellite images over Alkelhi Lake. On the shore you can see what remains of the base. From the info sent from CTU the base has been closed for some years now but a few years back a rogue group began operating from it again. Details are sketchy but some fight had broken out between that group and another resulting in a damn bursting flooding the area."

The screen shifts from the current picture to a large lake.

" It took a couple years but the Canadians finally fixed the area up, the flooded area receded and they properly closed off the base."

Pressing a button the screen goes to a blue print of the base. Showing rooms designated as monitoring, barracks, medical, storage, garage, etc.

" This is the floor plan of the base. It has all the things typical of practically any army base. However were not looking for typical. This base was used to house experimental weapons. Including what the files refer to as "living" weapons."

"And exactly what are those" Han asks looking as if he's not really interested.

"I don't know. Maybe some form of bio-weapon, but we'll be starting the search here." Jack points to the mysterious hallway. "This hallway leads somewhere but not outside. There are no blue prints for this area minus this hallway. Satellites show that there is a structure there but we don't know what." Jack flips off the screen and turns back over to Han and Kiddo. "We're looking for the energon crystals. We know COBRA is looking for them too but we have a head start."

"So lets get there before they do" Kiddo says removing her sword and sheathing it again with a loud click.

* * *

* * *

Indiana Jones, Doc Holiday, and Silk Specter sit uncomfortably in the back of the C-17 heading towards the Savage Land located in the center of Antarctica. They have been sitting there for hours now having already gone through the briefing for the mission dozens of times. They've also played cards several times and shared the same stories of past adventures several times. In short its been a long long journey. Indiana continues to look over the satellite images over the Savage Land, an outright oddity and a unexplored one at that. Doc sits drinking from a flask of whiskey seemingly oblivious to the surrounding area and the hum of the planes engines. Silk Specter had fallen asleep some time ago tired of the boredom and Indy's constant attempts at flirting.

"Some how I'd think I would have rather been in the Falcon" Doc drawls while sucking down his last shot of whiskey. " This trip is already tiresome"

"Well its only a little ways now." Indy says looking up from his papers. " Were over the ice and approaching this Savage Land, its only a shame that I can't be here to explore it"

"I get this idea you're not going to want too" says Doc stretching out across some seats. " I'm thinking we're only going to find the devil down there"

Doc pulls his hat over his face and begins to fall asleep. Indy looks at him then over a Specter who has taken Docs duster and wrapped it around her, he lets out a sigh then goes back to looking over the little information they have on the Savage Land.

Another hour passes and now Indy has fallen asleep, when the intercom crackles, "We have the Savage Land in our sights now" the voice at the other end says. Its only Doc who wakes. He looks around and sees that Indy has passed out on the papers and folders he brought, and he sees Specter still wrapped up in his duster. Maybe he would smile about that but something tells him that there's a problem. He makes his way over to a small window and peers out. They're high up but he can make out the ice of Antarctica below as it changes to lush jungle of the Savage Land. As he watches he notices a oddly bright flash among the green of what he assumes are trees. He barely knows what to think as the flash fades into a growing glimmer of red that seems to be growing bigger. The intercom crackles and the pilots frantic voice yells out " BRACE YOURSEL…" KABOOM!!!! The aircraft rocks hard to whatever struck it. Doc falls to the floor crashing into the seats in the center of the aircraft. Indy also falls with the papers scattering all over. Specter is launched into the air and over the back of the seats coming down on the row behind her. None have time to react to what has happened as the aircraft starts to spin. Doc and Specter clutch to the nearest seats unable to talk and ask what is happening. Indy begins to slide violently back towards the rear of the plane before grasping onto a strap. Creaking noise can be heard over the howl of the spinning plane. First a wing is ripped off and flies separately away from the rest of the aircraft. Then the plane seems to slow in its spin.

"WE…. HAVE… TO….G..GET… THE…PAR..A..CHUTES" Indy manages to shout. Doc and Specter both agree in their heads but they also know if they let go of the seats they'll be flung about in the spinning plane. Doc searches the aircraft and sees the chutes knocking about but still tied to the wall.

"INDY…. YOUR WHIP!!!" Doc yells. Indy reacts and grapping his whip he manages to wrap the end around two of the flailing chutes. Then Doc pulls out his six shooter doing his best to brace himself against the seats and steady himself too, he fires several shots. The bullets ping around the chutes but one hit's the strap tying the chutes to the plane. As they fall back to the rear Indy holds onto his whip. The whip holds them near the location of Silk Specter who manages to put a leg through the chutes harness and hold on to them. Then another creaking sound is heard and a second later the rear section of the aircraft rips off. Debris goes flying out. Doc and Indy are unable to hold on and begin sliding back. As Indy slides past he grabs Specters leg and onto a chute. As Doc begins to tumble by he succeeds in handing one to Doc as he tumbles out the back amidst the debris. Indy pulls the second off Specters leg and works it onto his back. He then pulls himself up to Specter and wraps his arm around her waist. Silk Specter then lets go of the seat and both Indy and herself fly out the back. Almost as soon as they exit Specter turns herself around in Indy's arms and they intertwine legs. She then wraps her arms into the straps of the chute. Indy pulls the cord and the chute flies out jerking them up as it slows there decent.

"Do… do you see Holidays…. Chute?" Indy gasps as he looks around.

"No… I…I … can't see it" Specter replies clutching on for dear life. "I… don't see it"

Indy does his best too look around but all he can find is the burning wreck of the plane below.

"Damn it"

* * *

* * *

Doc hangs from the tree he had crashed into. Mere moments after exiting he manages to throw on the chute but before he pulls the cord a piece of debris hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. But it lasts only seconds. He soon regains composure and pulls the cord to his chute. Those few seconds where he was knocked out caused him to fall faster and its only another 30 seconds or so before he falls into the trees. Doc pulls out a small knife and cuts through the lines of the parachute and he falls onto the branch below. He sits back to where the branch meets the tree and catches his breath. Looking up he can't seen the sky they leaves are so thick, so he can't see if the other two have made it. He closes his eyes resting from the ordeal when he hears some stomping below. He sits up and quickly searches for his six shooter noticing one is missing but still having the other attached to his left hip. He quickly draws it before looking below. He can barely believe his eyes.

"Now… I feel as if I've just wandered into a nightmare" he says astonished. Below him munching on bushes at the base of the trees is a small family of stegosaurus.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Episode 3: Snakes in a Lake

SEASON 2

Episode 3 SNAKES IN A LAKE

On the last episode…

Jack Bauer, Han Solo, and Beatrice Kiddo aka The Bride are heading toward the remote abandoned Canadian military base Alkelhi Lake which they believe has a cache of energon crystals. Heading in the other direction towards the Savage Land are Indiana Jones, Doc Holiday, and Silk Specter. Before they're able to land the plane is blown apart midair. The three manage to get parachutes but are separated when they exit. Tommy the white power ranger meanwhile stays at the command center searching for COBRAS main headquarters and any other clues that can help prevent COBRA from completing the weather dominator.

* * *

* * *

The command center is cool. Both to the eyes and temperature wise. Tommy has always thought so. He's been a power ranger for years starting when he was just in high school. Back then though he wasn't one of the good guys. But Zordon and the other rangers helped. He was always grateful for that. Now here he was again typing away at a sophisticated computer terminal that he could barely wrap his mind around.

"If Billy was here he'd have this search done already" he thought to himself. Tommy worked hard and was finding little. COBRA had small bases all over and some large ones. His first instinct was COBRA Island in the Gulf of Mexico but satellites showed that it was deserted. So where else could they be?

"Oh No. OH NO NO NO" a metallic voice yelled causing Tommy to look up and toward the panicked robot.

"What is it Alpha?" Tommy inquired.

"Not good not good at all" was Alpha 5s response.

"Alpha, what's not good?" Tommy pressed.

"The transport carrying Indiana, Holiday and Specter was shot down" Zordons voice boomed. "It appears to have been shot down by a missile"

"Oh god, did they make it? Tell me they made it" Tommy said worrying that he had just lost 3 friends and teammates.

"They survived, the locators are still tracking them."

"That's a relief, I should go and help.."

"No, they'll be fine Tommy" Zordon interrupted. "continue the search for COBRA"

"Alright" Tommy said knowing it best not to argue with Zordon.

Tommy turned back toward the computer terminal and continued the search. He didn't like just sitting here. He wants to be out there helping.

"Oh Aye yie yie" commented Alpha. "I hope they're alrig… oh look Jacks team has arrived at Alkelhi Lake."

* * *

* * *

"Okay Chewi" Han said into his communicator as the ramp begins to close on the Millennium Falcon. "take the Falcon out of here but keep her close. I don't want to be stranded if this turns out to have been a bad idea"

A growl of approval responds to Hans request and the Falcon zips quickly out of sight. Han watches always hating to see her go.

"You ready Han?" questions Jack. "We need to get in there and I mean now!"

"Alright alright jeez" Han replies turning and shrugging his shoulders "let a guy have a moment alright"

Jack huffs a response and turns and jogs through the snow the Bride following suit followed lastly by Han. They're at the rear of Alkelhi Lake, an abandoned Canadian military base once used by both Department H and the American Weapon X program at different times. On the quick ride over Chloe O'Brian had given him an updated bio on the base and it wasn't pretty.

The trio approaches what looks to be a small concrete shed poking out of the snow. The door is clearly a thick metal and covered in snow. The words "restricted" are just barely visible.

"The back entrance to weapon x" Jack thinks to himself.

As they reach the door Jack already has a small charge of plastic explosives out but before he can use them a red bolt his the lock and fries it causing Jack to leap back.

"GOD DAMN IT HAN" Jack yells in a rare moment of surprise.

Han, still clutching his repeater just stares back dumbfounded and shrugs. Kiddo looks and just shakes her head at him, in her head though she smiles. Jack grabs the handle and pulls. The door refuses to give at first but soon he gets an small gap. Kiddo jams her sheathed samurai sword into the crack and begins to help wedge it open not liking to use her sword in such a fashion. Soon though they get it open. Han is the first in plaster at the ready. All he sees is a narrow stairway leading down into darkness. Jack sparks a flare and tosses it down. The flare falls and bounces and soon disappears.

"okay" Jack breaths "lets go"

Han leads the way down repeater ready. It takes several minutes. Several cold minutes that seem like hours. Eventually the flare comes back into view but is still a long way off. The group continues down the way. After what seems like an eternity they finally reach the flickering flare and the end of the staircase now in front of them lies a long narrow hall. Han lights up a flare and stares into the abyss.

"How long is this hall supposed to be?" He asks back to Jack.

"Its 120 meters" Kiddo replies. "You should know the mission"

"I should know a lot of things"

"lets get going" Jack nudges.

Han continues forward at a slow pace not wanting to trip. The hall is icy probably from what was left after the flood receded. Jack now knew what caused the flood a fight between a mutant and anti-mutant group. Including even the most successful and yet biggest failure of the weapon x program. Jack kept staring ahead. In a few meters they'll reach another door and behind that a series of rooms. This part of the complex was hidden. Hidden to the point that its in no ones files. Canadian, American or even the few mutant files that Chloe had found. Somewhere in this section would be a cache of energon crystals. The crystals needed by COBRA to power the weather dominator.

* * *

* * *

"Give me a horse" Doc Holiday said to himself. " Just no more of those flying contraptions"

Doc had managed easily enough to get out of the tree in one piece. He even still had his guns. Surrounding him was massive trees and other plant life he had never seen before. Taking it all in was near impossible.

"If only Wyatt were here to see this" he muttered under his breath.

Just a half hour ago he was flying above this savage land with Indiana Jones and the damsel Silk Specter when their plane was knocked out of the sky. It was a harrowing experience that ended in them barely managing to get some spare parachutes and getting out of the doomed plane alive. If the others were alive. Doc quickly snapped out of the splendor of the surroundings and back into the moment. He had a job to do and now he had to assume he was alone to do it. It was hard to guess where exactly he needed to go. Somewhere there was a mine that was spotted on sat images. If he could find the direction he needed to go to he'd have a reasonable chance of finding it and finding the others if they survived. After studying the terrain a moment he chose and headed off.

* * *

* * *

Indy pats himself down. Nothing broken. The landing could have been smoother but you know what they say about landings you can walk away from. He had gotten himself and Silk Specter, who had to cling to him to escape, snagged in some trees on the way down causing a few rips to each others clothes. He couldn't complain but she did.

"This is great JUST GREAT" an angry specter said. Unfortunatly for her, maybe an upside to this mess for Indy, her suit had gotten snagged on a branch and had ripped in a very unfortunate spot. She was now hidden in some bushes trying to fix the wardrobe malfunction.

"Sweetheart its fine, its not like there's a crowd here" Indy said trying to make a little fun of the situation.

"NO NO Don't you sweetheart me you prick" Specter said stomping out of the brush having solved the situation by ripping the torso section off and tying a stand of clothing around her breasts. "This isn't funny, this isn't funny at all. Look at my CLOTHES! Where the hell are we? WHERES DOC?"

That was true. Where was Doc? They weren't even sure if he had made it out of the wreck. On their drift down they couldn't even locate a chute.

"If he's still out there he'll be heading toward the mission objective. We need to head there too" Han said finishing checking himself over. He had managed to keep his more precious items, his whip and pistol and of course hat.

"Oh yeah and which direction would that be?" Specter asked still very perturbed.

"I saw the mine on the way down, its in that direction." Han pointed whip in hand. "We head that way and we'll find it. Maybe even find Doc"

"Damn it" Specter said to herself fiddling with her new top which was having a hard time staying where she needed it. "Lets get moving then"

"HOLD RIGHT THERE!" A voice called out causing Specter to fall back her top unraveling. Indy quickly draws his pistol but an crossbow bolt knocks it from his hand.

Suddenly from out of a clump of trees and bushes a figure leaps out. Indy unfurls his whip but the figure lands to close and kicks his feet from under him. Specter ignoring her bare top jumps into the fight knocking this lone woman back. But the woman, the red head woman rolls and is back on her feet in moments. Specter tries to keep her eye on her but she's to quick. In seconds she's behind her flipping her over and slamming her onto Indy as he tries to get up. Specter despite being relatively slender crashes into Indy hard. Before the pair can get up they're stopped by this powerful red headed woman in some form of military garb pointing a tiny crossbow at them.

"That's enough" The red head demands. " I am Scarlet of GIJOE. You two need to explain yourselves NOW"

* * *

* * *

This can't be right. No, something is wrong. Jack scans the room that obviously had energon in it but now stands empty. Han and Kiddo flank him. All three have weapons drawn. Jack begins to move about the room kicking over crates. The energon was obviously here and not to long ago. Someone had gotten to it first and that could only mean COBRA.

"Jack this is bad, this is a trap" Kiddo whispers. She's been having a bad feeling since they located the stash so easily now it was confirmed. "Jack we need…"

"I know" he responds cutting her off. "We need to leave, now damn it we walked right into it"

Suddenly the room is filled with light. The trio is instantly blinded. The group stumbles backwards trying to get their eyes to adjust. Han trips over an empty crate and lands hard on his back.

"You may not want to move any more ssssssimpletons" a voice hisses at them. "my sssssoldiers have itch trigger fingerssssss"

"DAMN IT" Jack yells out pissed that he had allowed him and his team to fall so easily into a trap. His eye sight slowly returning he begins to make out shapes of figures all around a top level walk way. All the shapes appear to have weapons pointed at them.

"What now Jack?" Han questions plaster raised. He knows he could take out one maybe two before he gets dropped but he doesn't like those odds. His vision returned he scans the room. About 20 COBRA foot soldiers line the walk way all with automatic weapons. Cobra Commander stands proud at a vantage point.

"If we take the Commander we could end this now" Jack whispers pulling out a flash bang from his bag. Kiddo nods and closes her eyes bracing herself for the shock.

"Wait Jack that's your brillia…" before Han can finish his protest Jack pulls the pin and tosses the grenade into the air next to Cobra Commander. Before the COBRA troops can fire the grenade goes off in a brilliant flash of light and smoke. Most are blinded all are stunned. Kiddo leaps into the air. 20 that's not even a trial. Already 4 fall to her Hatori Hanzo sword. Jack is rushing up a near by stair way. As he reaches the top Han blasts two of COBRAs troops out of Jacks path a third is hurled from the top by Jack himself. He keeps his eyes on Cobra Commander who has turned and fled down another hall. Kiddo is finishing up the last of Cobra Commanders men while Han follows Jacks path. Jack is racing down the hall this one a bit wider then the last a door is at the end and the Commander is almost there. Jack buts on the gas and as Cobra Commander reaches it Jack reaches him slamming him against the heavy metal door crumbling him to the ground. Jack pounds his fist into his face which is hidden by the mask.

"WHERE IS THE ENERGON!?!" Jack yells face to face with him. Before giving the man time to answer he jabs him hard in the chest "WHERE IS THE ENERGON NOW!?!"

Cobra Commander struggles for breath as Han and Kiddo catch up. Cobra Commander starts laughing but he sounds different all of a sudden. Not the snake like man only moments ago. Without the man even saying anything Jack realizes the mistake. Ripping off the mask he sees a bloodied face that isn't Cobra Commanders.

"You… you lose…. J..Jack." the man struggles to say. Jack finally sees it. The irregular folds in his uniform.

"DAMN IT GET OUT OF HERE" Jack yells at Han and Kiddo. The three bolt to the back but Jack trips something caught his ankle. He realizes it's the fake Cobra Commander and quickly delivers a kick to the mans teeth. Scrambling to his feet he continues to run to the door. The man pulls something out of his pocket a small remote and presses a button. Han and Kiddo leap and just make it out the door as it slams shut behind them trapping Jack inside. Jack hit's the door.

"NOOO, GOD DAMN" He turns back as the bomb goes off and Jacks world goes white.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
